I don't belong here
by Noonerz455
Summary: A girl who is taken to Smiths Grove Sanitarium for an attempt at suicide, finds she doesn't adapt well to her new surroundings. Not too long after entering, she discovers a mental patient who is in for murdering his sister, Michael Myers. This is inspired by the John Carpenter version and is currently set in 1973. Some events are also inspired by the Halloween Chaos comics.
1. Smith's Grove

Skarlett sighed loudly from the back of the station wagon. Her hair fell in her face as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her knees in comfort. It had been a long and stressful drive that day. She felt awful, almost like she was severely hung over. She knew she had fucked up big time. She wasn't heading to paradise, not anytime soon that is. She was being taken to Smiths Grove sanitarium, for an attempt at suicide. Her parents had found her locked in her bedroom, knocked out from an overdose on pills. She had been almost certain it would work, but her parents found her just in time for the hospital to save her. When she had woken up, she was handcuffed to a hospital bed, with police gaurding her door with a surveillance camera pointed at her. She was put on strict suicide watch and was told by the doctor that by law she had to go the looney bin for a while. She was terrified, she had seen those movies of what they did to mental patients, sure they were just movies she saw in the theatre, but it still freaked her out going in with no idea. Her attempt at suicide was a build up of a lot of things. Her parents weren't abusive, but they pushed her a lot. She was always pushed to make perfect grades, act perfect, never go out or have fun. The people she went to school with sucked, despite her being and outgoing and getting a long with everyone, she hated them all. They all had the same personalities, the same shitty ideas of having fun, the did stupid things, talked stupid. Everything about them annoyed her. On top of that, she also had chronic depression. It was honestly just a matter of time. The man driving the station wagon was safe and secure, as there was net barrier between them. Not as if he was in danger anyways, she wasn't going to hurt him, she could never really hurt anyone, not unless given a reason to defend herself. "How ya doing back there?", the brunette man asked her. "I've been better, would much rather drive around in this car forever than go where I'm going", she said with sadness in her voice. The man frowned, "don't worry, sweetie. It's really not that bad, and as long as you show signs of improvement, you'll get out of there in no time". Skarlett tried to force a smile, but it was nearly impossible. She felt the car slow down before taking a turn and stopping. The man pulled out a card and rolled down his window, she heard him swipe and the sounds of a gate opening, "we must be close", she thought. She felt the car move again, but only for a moment. She felt the car stop and another man's voice, "Hey Jim, how are you this evening?". Skarlette looked up and saw a man wearing a security outfit standing at the window. There was small booth and another gate in front of them, "pretty good, Bill. Just taking Ms. Skarlett up to her new home". She felt her stomach get sick at those words. The guy named Bill looked in the back seat, he smirked, "Pretty little thing, aren't you?", Bill said. "Thanks", she said, raising a brow at him. He smiled and looked back at Jim, "Well, talk to you in a few then". Jim nodded and rolled his window up as Bill walked away back to the booth and pressed a button opeing the final gate to the hell hole she was going to be stuck in. The car moved and after driving for about a minute, the turned a corner and the hospital came into view. It looked like a typical building. It wasn't as scary looking as she thought it would be. It was a well kept building, with nice green grass covering the lawn, and even a few flower gardens around it. There were steps up to the front doors, including a ramp. She also noted that the building was huge, but she figured it would it be. Jim pulled the car up and put it in park, "Well, Nooman, here we are". She rolled her eyes, "home sweet home". Jim chuckled and got out of the car. Opening her door up, he pulled out some handcuffs, "I hate to do this, but by the rules I have too. I already broke them by not putting you in them on the way here". She nodded in understanding, and honestly appreciated that he didn't force her to wear them on the 4 hour drive there. She lifted her hands out, and he snapped them on. She then stepped fully out of the car as Jim shut the car door behind her. Putting his hand on her back, he lead her up the stairs to the building.

The building was dull on the inside, unlike the outside, the inside was dull in color. The walls were mostly white, with the exception of a few doors being a dull blue or green color. The tile floor was as white as the wall, but like the doors, had a few random colored tiles. The furniture in the entry way was dark brown. It looked like a hospital waiting room, the few couches, a coffee table with boring magazines, and a water fountain. The first thing you really saw when you came in, was a glass window, with a small opening on the bottom, inside was a woman who was clearly a secretary. As they walked up to the window, Skarlett noticed she was typing away on a typewriter, she then also noticed a few other women working in the office behind her. "Evening, Lydia", Jim said, giving the pretty, red headed woman a smile. She looked up from her work and gave him a playful smile, "hey Jim! Is this Ms. Skarlett Nooman?", she asked politely. "Yes ma'am! Just checking her in before I take her to Marion. She nodded, and grabbed a file that was already sitting out ready. She pulled out a few papers and began to write out some things before looking back at Skarlett. "Your full name is Skarlett Renee Nooman, am I correct?", she asked sweetly. Skarlett cleared her throat, "uh yea". "You're 16 years old, diagnosed with severe depression, attempt at suicide, parents are Anthony and Darian Nooman, is this correct?". Skarlett attempted to not rolled her, "yes ma'am", she replied in an irritated voice. Lydia nodded and went back to writing. After what seemed like forever, Lydia put her pen down and looked up, "alright! You're all set, Jim is going to take you to the nurse who will be looking after you the most and she will explain any further questions you have". Skarlett simply nodded and turned to Jim. "Have a great day, Skarlett!", Lydia replied cheerfuly, "and I'll talk to you later, Jim!". Jim smiled, "yes you will, Lydia", he then softly took Skarletts arm and led her to a door on the side, hearing a buzzing noise, the door opened into a very large hall. It had a thousand doors and hallways and stairs. She saw a few people walking among the halls. "All the other patients in your area are in lunch right now, so this will make it easier for Marion to show you around. If you're hungry, she will take you to the lunch room when she is done", Jim said."Alright, I'm not too hungry, but that's good to know", Skarlett replied. "No big deal, Miss. Supper is served at around 7 for your area, so you can wait if you prefer", Jim said. As they turned a corner, there was an open door, he took her inside and it appeared to be a lounge room. A few other nurses were sitting on a couch, there were vending machine, fridge, tables, a sink, water fountain, etc. "Hey Marion!", Jim said looking down at one of the women sitting on the couch. The woman she assumed was Marion, looked up from her magazine and looked over at them. She appeared to be in her late 20's or very early 30's, her hair was brown and up in a bun, and she was wearing a typical nurse outfit. She smiled at them, "you must be Skarlett". Skarlett nodded, "thats me". Marion stood up, putting down the magazine and walking over to them, "I've been looking forward to meeting you all day! I was getting bored!", Marion said laughing. Jim laughed, "Yea, lunch time is a pretty boring part of the day for some of us, well Skarlett, Marion will be taking it from here. You're in great hands, but you'll still see me around, so this is only bye for now", he said to Skarlett, putting his hand on one of her shoulders and lightly squeezing it. Skarlett smiled at him, "Thanks, Jim. You've been so nice to me. I appreciate it.". "Absoletely! If you need anything, just let me or someone else know", Jim said, he then nodded and turned around and walked out of the room. Marion looked back at Skarlett, "Okay Ma'am, are you ready for your grand tour?". "Ha, as ready as I'll every be", Skarlett replied with a small laugh. Marion smiled, "Well my name is Marion Chambers, but you can call me Mary if you like!. Skarlett nodded, "Alright, Mary". Marion smiled, alright, lets just head this way.".

After going through many hallways, they came to a security door, Mary swiped her card and the door buzzed and she pushed it open, letting Skarlett inside. After walking a while, they came to a door. "Alright, we're at your room, Skarlett", Marion said, opening the door. Skarlett walked inside and imediatley noticed that there was more than one bed in the room. It was a large, white room, with a couple of big windows with bars on them. There were about 6 other twin size beds in the room. Skarlett was confused, she always thought the crazy houses would have each person their own room. Marion saw the confused look on Skarletts face and decided to enlighten her, " We only give single rooms for certain reasons. People who are considered dangerous to other people are kept in their own rooms for example", Marion explained, "Since you're not a danger to anyone, we are putting you in another room with a few other girls. Plus, they suggested that it would be best for you to share a room with others, they think the company may help you". Skarlett wasn't sure she liked the idea of sharing a room with other girls. Being 16, she knew how catty girls were. And she knew the only reason they suggested that was because they knew the other patients may report if they saw her trying to attempt another suicide, which she didn't plan on doing anyways. "The walls are so bare in here", Skarlett mentioned to Marion. Marion nodded, "Yes they are! But you can hang up things if you like, pictures or maybe even drawings if you like. I know it won't make that much of a difference, but it can make a room a little less depressing". "Thats a good idea, I may have to try that", Skarlett replied. Marion then started to explain a few things to Skarlett, "Alright, well there 5 other girls in here, their names are Nina, Megan, Sydney, Lindsey, and Tara. They are sweet girls, but Tara can be a little much sometimes. She's not dangerous, just a little obnoxious at times". Skarlett laughed, she appreciated Marion's honesty. "On the weekdays you will be woken up at 7, and you will have lessons from 8:30 to 11. After that is lunch and then arts and crafts. At 3:30 we have a snack time that is optional, including a recess time. There will also be a time where you guys can socialize with other patients in your area. Dinner is from 7 to 8 and lights are out at 10:30. You also will be having time with your doctor on certain days, so that messes with your schedule at times. By the way, you will be seeing Dr. Loomis." Marion finished. "That's quite a schedule", said Skarlett. "It's not always so strict, I make it sound worse than it is. Oh, and on the weekends you're pretty much free to do whatever. Sleep in, socialize, etc". "That sounds lovely", Skarlett said with a chuckle. "Trust me", Marion said, "it's an easy time of the week on weekends. Oh and one more thing, the boys are on the other side of the hall, so just so you know". Skarlett was surprised that they allowed the females and males to be so close to each other, but she didn't really mind. "Is there a place to shower?", Skarlett asked jokingly. Marion laughed, "Yes, just right down the hall, you can use it whenever you like of course". Skarlett chuckled again. Marion then said, "Well, are you hungry?". "Not really", Skarlett replied, "I'm actually really tired, I didn't get much sleep". Marion nodded, "You can nap then, I'll bring you a change of clothes. You have only a few options of clothing, but when the doctor sees you're almost ready to get out, they will put you in a different part of the building where you can wear your own clothes again". Skarlett sighed, she was a little upset she couldn't wear her own clothes, but she didn't really expect them to allow her to wear them. "Alright, thanks Mary", Skarlett said to Marion. Marion nodded, "That's your bed right there, have a good nap, Skarlett". Skarlett walked over the bed, Marion then turned around and shut the heavy metal door. Sitting on the bed, Skarlett fell over on to the pillow, passing out instantly. It was gonna be a long few months.

Michael will probably be in the next chapter. I really wanted to develop the character more in this chapter and the people and surroundings that she will encounter later. Bare with me :) 


	2. Roommates

Skarlett was woken up by the sound of door opening and girls loudly talking among themselves. She began to try batting away the sleep from her eyes, sitting up and rubbing them. Just as soon as she heard the talking, it stopped for a moment.

A high pitched voice then said, "Who's that?!".

"Don't know", a normal pitched voice said.

"Must be the new girl Mary mentioned would be coming", another voice added.

Skarlett looked up at the voices, now seeing 4 teenage girls standing right in front of her. She automatically felt awkward, they were all staring right at her.

Skarlett coughed, "Eh...hey. My name is Skarlett".

A girl with long brown hair in a messy braid stepped forward, a cheeky grin on her face. She extended her hand out in front of her, "Names Lindsey Mock, nice to make your acquaintance".

Skarlett took the hand in front of her and shook it, trying to hold back a light cringe from the corny introduction. The girl with shoulder length blonde hair, rolled her eyes and stepped up next to the girl Lindsey.

"Sorry about that, Lindsey tends to over exaggerate when she meets new people", the short girl with blonde hair said. "My name is Megan Ricker".

Skarlett nodded at Megan, "Nice to meet you, Meg. You don't mind if I call you Meg, do you?"

Megan shook her head, "Nah, everyone else does". She then looked behind her and motioned towards the two girls still standing behind her. "The ginger with braces, is Sydney Nicks. And the other one is Nina Watson".

The girl named Sydney, gave a bashful nod, looking down. Her long, red, tangled hair falling in her face. And the girl named Nina, stepped in front of her, pushing her chin length, black hair behind her ear, nodding more confidently at Skarlett.

Skarlett smiled, she was glad that they were getting off too a decent start. She normally didn't get a long with girls, but these 4 didn't seem too bad. Wait...didn't Mary mention another girl?

"Is there a girl named Tara in here too?", Skarlett asked.

Meg and Nina, loudly rolled there eyes, while Sydney simply made a strange gasping sound.

"Yea", Meg started, "Tara is...well...she's something else".

Skarlett felt worried, "What do you mean?".

Lindsey the spoke up, "I've been here a long time...since I was 8. So I've seen a lot of things and have figured out personalities that are similar to people that I have known before. Tara is one of those "valley" girls. She remind me a lot of a girl named Nancy that went here until 1971. It's actually amazing that she has made it this far".

Skarlett felt confused, "Valley girls? So what is she in here for? And what happened to the girl named Nancy? Why would she have not made it".

"Nancy was a priss. She made fun of everyone. She used to spit on me, trip me, and get all the other kids to gang up on me. She made the mistake of doing it to the wrong patient though."

"Sounds like she got what she deserved...what happened?", Skarlett asked.

Lindsey replied, "On Halloween, she drowned. She was bobbing for apples at the Halloween party they have every year and the power went out. When they got the lights back on, she had fallen in and hit her head. She was already dead. They pronounced it as an accident, but everyone knows who it really was".

"Who was it?", Skarlett asked, curious.

"Michael Myers", Lindsey responded.

Skarlett's eyes shot open, "Michael Myers? As in the little kid who murdered his sister?".

"Yup", all four of the girls responded.

"I didn't even know he had been here", Skarlett added.

The girls all looked at each other awkwardly, a strange tension began to fill the room. "What?", Skarlett asked.

Meg cleared her throat, "Uhh...well...he still...he still kinda...goes here".

"What?!", Skarlett yelled.

Nina laughed awkwardly, "Yea..and he is one of the boys across the room".

Skarlett was surprised her head didn't explode right then and there. A psychotic killer was living in the same building as her, and not only that, was right across the hallway?

"Oh fuck", Skarlett said quietly, trying to regain her composure.

"It's ok though", a nasally voice stated. She looked up and realized the voice was coming from the girl named Sydney. "He hasn't spoken a word since 1963 and he hardly does anything but sit and stare".

Lindsey laughed, "Yea..but every once in a while, strange things happen, people get killed and it always seems to some how lead back to Michael...at least that is what Dr. Loomis thinks".

Meg hit Lindsey's arm, "How about we don't freak her out anymore than she is, Lindsey".

"Oh my God, you guys! I can't believe ya'll didn't wait for me!", a girl with a California accent, yelled.

And irritated face came across all four of the girls faces. Skarlett looked over towards the door, there stood a tall, tan girl, with nipple length light brown hair. Her blue eyes were so deep, they made her pretty face glow. She stood in the door way, arms crossed and a foot tapping on the floor.

"Uhmm, hello?! Is anyone going to explain why ya'll felt the need to run out without me?", the girl that Skarlett now assumed was Tara, shouted.

Meg, being the one who seemed to have the best head on her shoulders, turned to her, "Tara, we don't have to wait for you. You take FOREVER to eat, I wanted to come back to the room and so did they".

Tara rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry that I have to eat slowly. Eating fast is bad for your metabolism. I don't want to start getting pudgy like the ginger over there", Tara retorted, motioning towards Sydney.  
Sydney folded her hands in her lap and looked down, a shameful look on her face. This made Skarlett's blood boil, she hated bullies. Skarlett stood up and looked over to the tall brunette.

"How about you stop being a cunt and leave her alone", Skarlett snarled, standing her grown.

Tara's eyes widened, she looked over at Skarlett, and then a smirk went across her face, "Well well, who do we have here?".

Meg stood in front of Skarlett, "Tara, this is Skarlett. She's new and will be sharing a room with us".

"You don't say now", Tara responded sarcastically.

Skarlett glared at Tara, Mary wasn't lying. She knew already that she wasn't going to get a long with this girl. She hated people who acted like they were better than everyone, especially when they targeted people who were afraid to defend themselves.

Nina came over and stood by Skarlett, "Now now, ladies, lets get a long. We have to share a room, so we might as well try to stay on each others good side".

Tara gave a fake smile, "But of course, Nina. I'm just trying to get to know our new friend". She then laughed harshly and turned and walked over to a desk by what she assumed was her bed. She sat down and began busying her self with something on a piece of paper.

Meg turned back to Skarlett, "Ugh..sorry about that. So anyways, are you hungry? I can take you to the lunch room if you are."

Skarlett was about to turn her down, when she realized she really was starving. "You know what, something small would be awesome".

Meg nodded, "Alright, follow me". She then turned and headed towards the door, she followed closely behind. Walking into the hallway, she saw a few other people, who were close to their age, wondering around.

"I'm surprised they just let us all wonder about", Skarlett mentioned.

Meg looked over at her, "Well, this area can. Other parts of the hospital are more secure. Most of the people in this section haven't done anything too extreme."

"Makes sense", Skarlett said, "But why is Michael in this section then?".

Meg shrugged her shoulders, "not sure. I guess it's cause he doesn't do much. Dr. Carpenter is the one thinks that Michael isn't capable of anything else".

The girls walked down to the lunch room. It looked like a typical lunch room at a school and there were several different lines that served different types of foods. She was amazed that this was available in an asylum. Quickly, she went through the line and grabbed a ham and cheese croissant sandwich and small carton of chocolate milk. She then headed back over to Meg. They walked back down the hallway, and soon she saw their room up ahead. Just as they were about to turn into there room, a tall guy stepped out of the room across from their's and blocked there way. He extended his arm over their door way and his face held a creepy grin. He had short brown hair, and a light blue eyes. Well, she assumed the other eye was blue, his left eye was covered by an eye patch.

"Hey, Meg", his voice cracked, "I've noticed you keep avoiding me. When are we gonna hook up?".

Meg's face looked disgusted, "Never, Tony! Quit being weird and learn how to take no for answer!"

He began to laugh, "You'll give in to me, just watch".

"You're a fucking douche bag!", Meg yelled at the boy.

Skarlett looked behind her, looking into the room the creepy guy called Tony came out of. Inside, was a room about the same size their room. A few boys were walking around the room. One that stood out, was sitting on a bed, hands folded, and looking straight forward. From where he was sitting, she could only see the side of his face, but she could already tell that he was really handsome. He wore a long sleeved, light blue button up shirt. He also had dirty blonde hair, that was a little longer, about chin length. It swooped around and out perfectly. She could tell his eyes were hard to see, but they seemed to either be a very dark blue..or possibly black. His face proportions were perfect, and he had a perfectly thin, yet slightly up turned nose. He was gorgeous, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?", a voice said beside her.

She looked up and saw that now the boy had his attention on her, "Uh, names Skarlett".

"Skarlett, huh?", he responded, his voice sounded so creepy when he said her name. "My name is Tony, Tony O'Malley".

"Ehh...nice to meet you..I guess", Skarlett said, not feeling to comfortable with him giving her attention.

"Ya know, Meg", Tony started, looking over at Meg, "If you don't start responding the way you need to to me, I just may have to go for some fresh meat, eh?".

Skarlott's face furrowed, "Fuck off, dude. She said no, and I'm saying no. Now I suggest you go and mind your business, before you have to start wearing two eye patches".

Tony's face darkened, his face looked really pissed. His face got red and he stood straight up, "Listen here, you little bitch!", he started.

"Tony!", a deep voice yelled.

Skarlett looked over and saw an African American man with a small afro, running down the hall fast. He was wearing a white long sleeve, button up shirt with a tie and black pants. His buckle held a radio and few other assortments. It was clear this guy worked here. Once the man got to them, he grabbed Tony by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"You giving these girls trouble, Tony?! I told you to stay away from the girls!", the man yelled.

Tony glared back at the man, "Mr. Wallace, they approached me first!"

Meg scoffed, "No we didn't! We were trying to get back into our room! He blocked us off and harassed us!".

Mr. Wallace glared down at Tony, "C'mon O'Malley, lets go talk to Mr. Carpenter". He began shoving the disturbed boy down the hallway, away from the girls.

Meg sighed in relief, "Sorry, that kid is a fucking psycho...literally".

Skarlett raised a brow, "Great to know that he's right across the hall as well".

"Right?", Meg stated.

"So..what happened to his eye anyways?", Skarlett asked.

"No one knows what happened for sure, but he was stabbed in the eye with a crayon a couple years ago. Completely lost his eye sight in that eye. They aren't sure who did it, but they did blame it on a kid named Roger. Though, some say Michael did it. I don't know honestly", Meg answered.

"Damn", Skarlett replied, walking into the room.

She went over to her desk and sat down. She began munching out on her sandwich, and then opened her chocolate milk. Meg, followed by Nina and Lindsey, dragged there chairs over to Skarlett's desk. They all began chatting, getting to know each other. She learned why everyone was there. Tara had schizophrenia , Sydney had a problem with self mutilation, Nina surprisingly had severe anger issues, Lindsey "saw things", and Meg was in for the same thing as Skarlett, attempt at suicide. This explained why they were connecting so well. She was glad she had found a friend that she could talk to.

They sat there for hours talking, Tara stayed on her side of the room, glaring occasionally. Besides that, nothing more happened. Hours passed by as they talked and before she knew it, it was already time for dinner.

The girls stood from their chairs, "C'mon, Skarlett", Lindsey chimed, "it's time for supper!".

Skarlett laughed, she was already hungry again. She as glad that she was getting her appetite back, she had completely lost it for a while and had lost too much weight because of it.

Getting up, she walked out with the girls, looking over into the room that had the cute boy earlier. No one was in the room anymore. She wondered who he was and if she would see him in the cafeteria. He was nice to look at and maybe she would be able to get a better look this time. They made there way to the cafeteria and it was packed full of kids this time. Some were kids, some were teenagers and some appeared to be young adults. Meg locked arms with Skarlett and dragged her over to a line on the far right of the cafeteria. After getting their trays with hamburgers and fruit, they began walking towards the table where the girls were sitting. Skarlett looked around the room and then something caught her eye, causing her to stop. It was that boy again. He was sitting at a table, with 4 other boys. The other boys were eating, and he simply just stared at his tray. She could hardly move. She then noticed his head slowly come up and look in her direction. His eyes fixated on her and their eyes locked. It was intense, his eyes held no emotion, in fact, the way he looked at her was kind of scary. He didn't look away, but she neither did she, she felt captivated. His eyes were so dark, like a black pool that just went down forever. She then felt an arm go around her shoulders, "Did you have a brain freeze or something?", she heard a female voice say.  
Looking over, she saw it was Nina, a grin spread across her face.

"uh..oh n..n..no, just dazed off", Skarlett stuttered.

Nina laughed, "Dazed off, brain freeze, same difference. Come on, the ladies are waiting on us".

They walked over to the table and sat down.

"What were you so captivated by over there, Skar?", Lindsey asked.

"Umm, nothing, just a cute guy is all", Skarlett said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The girls all got huge smiles on their faces, "ohhh!", they all said at the same time.

Meg smirked, "Cute boy, huh? Which one?", Meg questioned, looking around the cafeteria.

"That one", Skarlett motioned over to the table, "the one with the good hair and the dark eyes".

All of the girls faces got pale and they began to look among each other. A common act between this bunch.

Skarlett rolled her eyes, "What now?".

No one seemed to want to speak, they all stayed silent.

"Really?", Skarlett asked, feeling annoyed.

Nina gave Skarlett a grim look, "You're little man crush, he's the infamous Michael Myers".

Skarlett's eyes shot open wide, "Wait? Are you serious?".

They all shook their heads yes. "Great", she thought, "I sure know how to pick them".

She then noticed that Sydney's face looked like a mix of worried and terrified.

Skarlett looked at her with concern, "you okay, Syd?".

Sydney shook a little, "He's staring at you..he hasn't looked away since you got over here".

Skarlett turned in her chair and looked over to the table, sure enough, she was right. He was staring directly at her, their eyes meeting again. Skarlett quickly turned around, looking back over at the girls.

"Awesome", Skarlett said sarcastically.

Meg rubbed Skarlett's arm, "It'll be fine. He probably is just not used to the new face".

"Every time he has done this to someone, they end up dead", Sydney said, a serious look on her face.

"Oh, shut up, Sydney!", Nina griped, "You guys are such pansies".

Skarlett began playing with her light brown hair, trying to convince herself she'd be fine. It didn't help that the guy convicted of murder was staring right at her, and not only that, lived right across the hall from her. She felt a little sick. She then realized she needed to use the bathroom. Standing up, she looked down at the girls, "Ill be right back!". She then ran off towards the cafeteria doors.

Walking down the hallway, she finally found the girls bathroom and ran inside. Running towards the toilet, she spewed. "So much for my appetite coming back", she thought. Leaning over the toilet, she tried calming herself down. "God, what have I gotten myself into? Why did I have to try doing it when my parents were home? I wouldn't be in this situation if I had done it somewhere else", she mentally kicked herself. After a few minutes, she stood up and flushed down the gross chunks. Walking over to the sinks, she began washing her mouth out. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she could hardly look at herself. After washing her face off a couple of times, she decided it was time to head back. She wanted to eat something for sure now, since she had just thrown everything else up. Taking one last look in the mirror, she turned and opened the door. She began walking out fast and ran straight into someones chest. The person she ran into was just a few inches taller than her, and they didn't even budge when she ran into them, despite the fact that she almost fell to the ground. Looking up, she felt sick again, it was Michael. He was staring straight down at her, his eyes cold and dark as ever. She gulped, "Oh fuck me", she thought. She looked down the hall, no one was around, she looked back up at him. He was still looking right at her.

"Uhmm...Sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going", she apologized.

No response.

She felt herself getting sweaty, "Yea. Okay, so nice meeting you too, my name is Skarlett".

Once again, no response.

"Alrighty then, well, see ya around", she said, sprinting past him and down the hall.

Once she was a safe distance away, she turned to look at him. He was now facing her, watching her run off, but he stayed where he was. She felt relieved that he wasn't running after her. She then turned back towards the cafeteria and began running off towards it.

"Wait till the girls hear about this one", she thought.


	3. Dr Loomis

Skarlett dashed through the cafeteria doors, and began power walking to the table the girls were sitting at. They were all sitting in their spots, chatting about some arts and crafts project. Skarlett made her way to the table, catching their attention, causing them to pause on their conversation and direct the attention at her.

"Wow, Skar", Nina laughed, "you look like you just ran through the dark gutter!".

Skarlett knew her face must have been beat red, and she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. Her short encounter with Michael had her all riled up, and not in the good way. She reached up to rub away the sweat that had began to form on her forehead.

"Girls, you're not going to believe what just happened", Skarlett said in a hushed, but frantic tone.

They all gave her a questionable look.

Meg gave her a concerned glance, "What happened? You ok?".

Skarlett turned her head towards the cafeteria doors nervously. He still had not come through them. She let out a sigh, relaxing her body a little bit. She then turned back towards the girls and leaned down to their level.

"I went to the bathroom, and got sick. After my little...episode, I finished up and cleaned up. As I walked out of the bathroom, I ran into someone. I looked up and apologized and it was Michael", Skarlett informed them.

Their faces went back to looking grim, and they all began to shift uncomfortably.

"He seems to have taken to you quite a bit already", Lindsey said, a look of worry on her face.

"Well", Skarlett continued, "Then after I apologized, he just stared at me with this really scary look in his eyes...like..scarier than even that Tony guy. He said nothing and as I ran off, he continued to just look at me".

Meg frowned, "Dr. Loomis is going to be your doctor, right?"

Skarlett nodded, "Yes, that is what they told me when I first came".

"Maybe you should mention it to him at your first session", Meg advised, "Dr. Loomis is also Michael's doctor. Been working with him since he was 6 years old".

"Hmmm", Skarlett thought out loud, "Good idea".

Sydney cleared her throat, "I'm sure it was nothing. You're just a new face is all, as long as you don't give him trouble, I'm sure he won't give you any", she said in her very shy voice.

Skarlett gave her a smile, "I'm sure you're right, I'm just a little spooked is all".

"C'mon", Nina said, patting the seat next to her, "Try to eat a little more".

Skarlett nodded and took a seat. Sitting with the girls, she began to eat again, trying to concentrate on the food and not her nerves. She really couldn't wait to talk to this doctor now, she needed an expert. She felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown.

The next day could not have came any sooner for Skarlett. Sleep wasn't something she had gotten much of that night. She found herself tossing and turning, trying to adapt to her new environment. She wasn't used to sharing a room with anyone, let alone 5 other girls. She felt relief when she saw the sun start to peak through windows.

When the girls all began to get up, they all seemed surprised to see Skarlett already up and ready to go. Skarlett found the uniforms that Mary had promised would be brought to her. There weren't many options, but she was glad there was a little variety. The shirts were basic short-sleeves, and there were a couple of long sleeved ones as well. They were also basic colors, such as white, gray, black, and blue. The pants were slim fitting and the only color given was tan. There were also a couple of uniform skirts, that were black, gray, and navy blue. They provided socks, underwear, bra's, pajamas and slip on shoes. She opted for a black skirt and the short-sleeved white shirt . She was brushing her hair out when they all started getting up.

Meg yawned, walking passed her towards the bathroom. "You're up early".

Skarlett nodded, "yeah...couldn't sleep. Had nothing better to do".

"Gotcha", Meg replied, "I couldn't get a decent nights sleep for months when I first got here".

Skarlett cringed, "Sure do hope I don't have that problem".

Meg chucked, "yeah, I hope you don't either".

The morning went by slowly. They all went and ate breakfast together, and talked as usual. Skarlett had found herself completely almost forgetting about her incident the day before. It wasn't until that afternoon, when Mary came to get her, that she remembered what she needed to talk to Dr. Loomis about.

Skarlett had been sitting at the desk by her bed, reading Gone With The Wind, when she heard someone open the door. Looking over, she saw the friendly nurse smiling over at her.

"Hey Skarlett, Dr. Loomis is ready to see you now", Mary said, sweetly.

Skarlett nodded, and placed her bookmark inside the novel. Standing up, she walked over and began following Mary down the hall. At the end of the hall, she took them to a door and began typing the code on the number pad, unlocking it. She pushed it open and they continued on. They soon got to an area that had mostly offices of doctors. There were many doors with numbers and last names on them. Getting to the middle part of the hall, she walked her to a door that was already opened. Holding her hand out, Mary ushered her in. Skarlett walked passed her and into the office. On her way in, she looked at the door, it had a plate on it that read "Samuel Loomis". There at the desk, sat a man in his 40's, he was bald and dressed in typical psychiatrist attire. He had his hands folded on the desk and he looked straight forward at the two ladies in the room.

"Dr. Loomis", Mary said, "This is Skarlett Nooman".

Dr. Loomis stood up and walked around his desk, extending his hand out to Skarlett. She took it and shook it, as they exchanged glances at each other.

"Very nice to meet you, Skarlett", Dr. Loomis said, "I look forward to working with you".

Skarlett smiled, she got good vibes from this guy. She felt herself begin to relax and get more comfortable with the environment.

"Nice to meet you ask well, Dr. Loomis", she replied.

Dr. Loomis looked back up Mary, "Thank you, Ms. Chambers".

Mary nodded, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Dr. Loomis looked back at Skarlett, "Please, have a seat".

Skarlett took a seat, while Dr. Loomis walked back over to his side of the desk, sitting down. He began pulling out a notebook and a pen and started writing some things down.

Looking back up at her, he began to start asking her basic questions. "How has your stay been so far?", he asked.

"Not too bad", Skarlett replied. "I've already made friends with the girls in my room..well most of them. I can't sleep all that well yet though".

Dr. Loomis nodded, "That is to be expected. Give it a few more days and if you have no improvement I will prescribe you something".

Skarlett gave a simple nod, and said nothing else.

"And how have you been feeling?", He asked.

"Umm", Skarlett started, "Ok, I suppose".

"No", replied, "I mean, how have you been FEELING".

"Oh", Skarlett answered, realizing what he was really asking.

"He wants to know if I feel like offing myself still", she thought to herself.

"I still feel depressed", she answered.

Dr. Loomis's eyes fixated on her, "Are thoughts of suicide still occurring?".

Skarlett debated on lying to him, she didn't want to stay in this place any longer than she had to. And admitting to thoughts of suicide would only mean longer days of treatment. Though, after much debate with herself, she found that she trusted the doctor. She knew deep down that she needed help.

Looking up at him, she responded, "Well..yeah...quite often. But I may not have to kill myself to die though".

Dr. Loomis gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean by that?", he asked.

Skarlett sat up straight, "Yesterday, I had a run in with Myers. He doesn't seem too taken to me. The other girls told me that when he doesn't like someone, they end up dead".

This earned her a concerned glance from the doctor, "What do you mean you had a run in with him?".

His neglectance to reassuring her that what the girls had said wasn't true, she knew now that it must have been. This only made her feel sick.

She proceeded to tell him about what had happened the day before, as he listened intently.

"Skarlett", the doctor said, after she had finished her story.

"Yes, Doc?", she said.

"I want you to stay far away from Michael. Do not associate with him at all. You hear me? I don't want you going anywhere near him", Dr. Loomis demanded.

"That's a great plan and all..but it's hard to stay far away from someone when they live across the hall from you", she informed him.

"I talk to Mr. Carpenter about moving you", he assured her.

This caused her to feel upset, she didn't want to move rooms. She had just made friends with the girls in her room and she didn't want to have to do it again.

"Please doctor", she objected, "I will stay away from Michael, but please don't make me move rooms! I like the girls in my area...I don't want to be separated from them".

Dr. Loomis raised an eyebrow at her, and began to think. Looking back down at his notepad, he wrote down a few more notes and looked back up at her. "Alright. You will stay put for now. But the moment I feel you need to be moved, be prepared to do so".

Skarlett gave a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thank you doctor, I will".

The next month went by fast. Her and the girls only got closer, and her time at Smith's Grove only became more pleasant. She talked to her parents on the phone twice a week, and she started to participate in more activities. She continued with her sessions with Dr. Loomis and began to sleep better. She had managed to avoid Michael for the most part. He still occasionally glanced at her, but he no longer seemed to follow her. She thought she was finally home free of any danger. That was, until more recently.

Skarlett had volunteered to help clean the kitchen at night, a special privilege only given to people who were approved by their doctors. Dr. Loomis had suggested it to her. She found that she enjoyed it, it gave her something extra to do to pass the time. It consisted of wiping down the counters, cleaning up any extra dishes, sweeping, mopping, etc. She never had any issues, the only thing was that she usually had to do it alone. Mrs. Webster, the head "chef", as she called herself, checked up on her from time to time, but not really often. Doing it alone was a pain in the ass at times, but she tried not to complain.

It was Friday night, and everyone had already finished dinner. Skarlett headed down to the kitchen, and walked in to find Mrs. Webster sitting at the table in the corner, reading a book.

"Evening, boss", Skarlett greeted.

Mrs. Webster looked up from her book, "Hello, Skarlett. You ready for your fun Friday night?".

Skarlett laughed, "Oh yeah. Best way to spend a Friday", she replied sarcastically.

Mrs. Webster chucked, "Well, I have to do a few rounds, I'll check on you in a few. You know what to do".

Skarlett nodded, "Yes ma'am".

Mrs. Webster placed her book down, grabbed her keys and headed out of the kitchen. Skarlett began to do what she typically did. Grabbing a clean rag from the drawer, she wetted it down and started cleaning off the counters. Once she finished, she started sweeping up the floors. 15 minutes later, she began to fill up the mopping bucket and starting to clean the floor. It took her a good 25 minutes.

She looked at the clock, "That's weird...Mrs. Webster has usually checked in by now", she thought to herself.

She began wheeling the bucket back into the small boiler room, where they filled up and dumped the mop bucket. While dumping it out, she heard the swinging kitchen doors open and shut.

She smirked, "Playing hookie on me tonight, boss?!", she yelled out jokingly.

No response.

Skarlett rose an eyebrow, "That's weird. She must not have heard me", she thought.

Continuing to squeeze the mop out, she finished up her work in the boiler room. A few minutes later, she walked out of the boiler room and back to the front of the kitchen. As she walked in, her mouth dropped to the floor. Dirty shoe prints were on the freshly mopped floor. She felt herself becoming angry, she hated when people did this.

"Seriously?!", she yelled out, "Whichever douche bag did this needs to come out and clean it up!".

No response, and she saw no one else in the kitchen but her. She walked to the kitchen door and swung it open, looking out into the empty cafeteria. No one in sight. Stepping back into the kitchen, she felt confused. Shaking it off, she walked back to the boiler room, feeling aggravated that she was cleaning up another mess she didn't make. Walking into the boiler room, she began to refill the bucket up with soap and water. Waiting for it to fill up to a good spot, she sat back. Turning the water off, she grabbed the mop and put in the bucket. Before she started pushing the bucket back into the kitchen, she stopped. She knew this feeling all too well, someone was watching her. She felt way too afraid to turn around. She froze, her heart was pounding through her chest.

"Calm down", she told herself, "Stop being such a little bitch".

Gaining more courage, she turned around slowly. Biting her lip, she looked all the way around. No one was behind her. She let out a sigh, and grabbed the mop handle and pushed it out into the kitchen.

Squeezing out the mop, she started mopping up the floor again. Following the footsteps as she mopped them up. They lead her to a wall where they stopped.

"What the hell?", she said out loud.

Not any sooner had she said that, she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw him. It was Michael. Before she could scream, he grabbed her neck and covered her mouth his other hand. He slammed her into the wall behind them, knocking her against it over and over again. She could feel warm blood start trickling down the back of her neck and she began to feel dizzy. He shoved her to the ground by her mop bucket and pushed her head inside and into the water. He began holding her down under, as she felt herself start to drown. She knew at this point that she was going to die. He was too strong, she couldn't fight him back. She started to settle down and stopped fighting him back, accepting her fate. She soon felt his hands grab the back of her shirt and throw her across the floor. She began choking up water and spewing water out of her mouth. Coughing, she began to adjust to breathing again. Looking up, Michael stared back down at her, his head turned sideways as he observed her.

"Why did he stop?", she wondered.

They exchanged long, awkward glances. Skarlett felt uncomfortable and now she felt cold, at least from the neck up. Her hair was drenched from being forced into the mop bucket.

Michael stared at her for another few seconds, and then began to walk towards her. Skarlett tensed up and began crawling back.

"No", she begged, "Please!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!", a voice yelled.

Michael stopped in his tracks and turned around. Skarlett looked passed him and saw a very angry looking Mrs. Webster.

"Michael, you are NOT supposed to be in here!", she yelled.

She began walking towards them, and quickly saw Skarlett. She stopped in her tracks as a look of horror crossed her face, realizing what had just happened.

Mrs. Webster looked at Skarlett, "Did he attack you?".

Skarlett shook her head yes, not able to say anything. She knew if she talked, she would start bawling.

"Skarlett", Mrs. Webster said, " I want you to go back to your room. I'm going to call down the staff to take care of Michael".

Skarlett nodded, and pushed herself up, walking quickly to the door and going out. She started running once she got to the hallway. She was eager to get the hell out of there. She just hoped that the staff would get Michael locked away somewhere far from her.

The next morning, Skarlett woke up to the sound of panic. Sitting up, she looked around the room. No one was in the room, but the door was open and the sounds of the other patients scattering around was heard. Throwing the sheets off of herself, she jumped out of bed and hurried to the door. She found some of the other patients walking around the hallway, along with other staff members. Looking across from her, she felt her heart stop. Laying in the bed, was Michael. He hadn't been taken away. Walking away quickly, she found Lindsey huddled on the floor. Getting down next to her, Skarlett tapped her shoulder, causing Lindsey to look up at her.

"What's wrong?", Skarlett asked.

"It's Mrs. Webster", Lindsey replied.

Skarlett felt her stomach get sick, "What do you mean? Where is she?".

Lindsey's face darkened, "She's dead".

Skarlett's eyes shot open, "What?! What do you mean she is dead?!", she questioned.

Lindsey began chewing the inside of her cheek, "Blair found her this morning in the kitchen".

Skarlett's heart started pounding, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She was in the boiler room", Lindsey continued, " She had been propped up in a mop bucket".

Skarlett stared at her, horror filled her as Lindsey went on.

"Blair says she was staring up at something, but it was hard to tell. She had a big knife jammed through the middle of her face".


End file.
